The Devil's Game
by electrified
Summary: When you're in love with the Devil's son, you know something's wrong with you. Massington O; They just seemed right for this certain plot, unfortunately .
1. PREVIEW

**You know you shouldn't love him.**

"_I know who you are," I whispered._

_He smirked and closed the distance between us, our noses touching. "Who am I?"_

_I opened my mouth, but the words were caught in my throat. I couldn't say it, I couldn't._

**But just because you shouldn't, doesn't mean you won't.**

"_Why are you so full of yourself?" I challenged, glaring at him._

_And suddenly, his face was too… too honest and heartbroken. I wanted to look away, but my eyes were locked in place, and I couldn't find the key._

"_Because if I'm not full of myself," he whispered, "I couldn't go on."_

_I didn't understand, but I did know one thing._

_That day, dear reader, was the day I fell in love with him._

**He's not a vampire, and he's not mythical or found in stories.**

"_Are you a vampire?" I demanded._

_He laughed and rolled his eyes at me. "If I was, I would be dying right now. We're in the sunlight, idiot."_

"_I mean a Twilight vampire."_

_He wrinkled his nose at me in distaste. "You like that worthless shit?"_

"_No, but I was wondering if you did."_

**But you still don't know what he is. Is he human? Maybe. Probably not.**

"_Look, I'm not allowed to tell you!" He was shouting. It hurt my ears._

"_Tell me or leave me."_

_He was quiet. I felt the tears behind my eyes, but I kept them at bay. I could do this._

"_Bye, Derrick."_

**You're just the girl with no parents living with her older brother.**

_I'd always liked the train station. Maybe because no one could tell who you were by looking at you. For all they know, I've had millions if parents because my parents were constantly divorcing. Yeah, that'd be nice. Except for the divorcing part. But the parents part? I'd love to have a mom and dad again._

**Sometimes people build walls, not to keep people from loving them;**

"_Oh, come on, don't get silent. You can tell me anything, you know that."_

"_No, I don't know that. You haven't done shit to prove yourself trustworthy, don't you realize that?! Go away, Massie. You're being immature."_

**But to see who loves them enough to climb over them.**

_It was a huge sacrifice, and it hurt me more than I can ever explain, but I had to do it._

_I love him, reader. Can't you see that? I had to do it, or I would… I don't know. The world wouldn't end, or collapse, or cease to exist._

_Your world wouldn't, at least._

_Mine? Well, that's different, obviously._

**Starring Massie Block.**

"_Oh, please. Don't get me started on that, I could go on forever."_

_He smiled. "Will you?"_

"_Will I what?"_

"_Go on forever."_

**Derrick Harrington.**

_He wasn't looking at me, but that didn't matter. I knew him well enough to know something was bothering him, and I wanted to know what._

"_What's wrong?" I murmured, leaning into him gently._

_He finally looked up and stared off into the distance, his eyes glazed over as he watched a movie that only he could hear and see. "This is going to end eventually. Can't you see that?"_

**Dempsey Block.**

"_Massie, he's __**bad news**__. Trust me, I know."_

"_Why does everyone know the secret about Derrick but __**me**__?! I deserve to know most! I __love__ him!"_

**Alicia Harrington.**

"_You're treading on dangerous ground. But frankly, I don't give a shit."_

**NOW AVAILABLE AT A COMPUTER NEAR YOU.**

I love making trailers.

Yeah, I know I made Dempsey and Massie siblings?! And what's with Derrick and Alicia being related?! Just read it, yeah? -____-;;

Prologue is up, ;D First chapter is halfway done.

**DISCLAIMER:** The Clique and its characters do not belong to me. It belongs to Lisi Harrison.


	2. PROLOGUE

**Starting off with a 'prologue' to tell you what's actually going on. I don't want you lost throughout the story, and it's fun to know something that Massie doesn't, right? ;P**

**Alright, so have fun reading this, yeah?! :D If you have any ideas on what could happen, hit me uuuup. Or just say hi, that'd make me feel special, (: I love hearing suggestions and ideas and feedback and your perspective, so don't be shy and tell meee! I know you're bursting with lovely ideas, (:**

Dempsey Block never wanted to make a deal with the Devil. But what could he do? The Block family had been in the car, Massie singing, Dempsey ignoring her, and their parents humming with Massie. In a matter of nanoseconds, Dempsey had been thrown out of the car by luck, while the others were still there… Dead. He later learned a truck hit them and somehow, the fact that Dempsey had just been about to exit the car saved his life. But that didn't matter.

His family was dead.

He had been standing there for what seemed like hours when the Devil approached him. He appeared as a large man clad in a large coat and a mocking smile. Harmless. "So, boy, if you could save any one person in your family now, who would it be?"

"Massie," Dempsey answered without hesitation. He didn't care if this man was a stranger, he didn't care if it was an odd situation to be in, a stranger asking him something about his family when he didn't know him. He hadn't even expressed his sympathy, which was a little weird at the time, but Dempsey ignored it. He wanted to dream of actually having the ability to save someone, and that dream was so, so sweet.

"Massie?" The stranger feigned surprise. "Why not your mom? Or your dad? Siblings don't usually get along so well. Mine don't, certainly…"

"Yeah, well. My mom and my dad are connected. When one heart stops beating, I would suspect that the other would stop, that's how close they are. They would get lost in depression, and… Well, it's not a pretty picture. Massie and I _don't_ get along, but it's better than letting my parents suffer. Besides, she's…" Dempsey struggled to keep his voice from choking up and paused before he went on, "She's my little sister."

The Devil smiled.

"Well, son, it's time to introduce myself. My name is Lucifer."

"L… Lucifer? Like, the Devil? From Hell?"

"Yes, that's right. I really do hope you aren't one of those religious Christian types. Anyway, I came here to make a deal with you. To save your sister in return for… For a favor. Not now, but in the future, yes."

Without hesitation, Dempsey agreed, and Massie woke up with a start. The Devil was gone. Massie began crying. Dempsey forgot about the Devil and began to comfort his little sister, forgetting that a favor for the Devil would most likely be very, very painful.

That was his mistake.

* * *

Six years had passed, and Dempsey was no longer the little boy desperate for a chance to save his family. He was eighteen, finally eligible to move out of his Aunt and Uncle's home and move to their old hometown with Massie. The two had gotten unbelievably close since then, more than best friends. The two had struggled together, cried together, fought together… There were few things they _hadn't_ done together. It was when Dempsey was eighteen and Massie sixteen that the Devil reappeared again and reminded Dempsey of his favor. He made quite an entrance, surrounded by flames at 11:30 on the night before the first day of school. Great.

"I suppose you don't remember me, boy."

"No, no, of course I remember you!" Dempsey was usually a very strong man, with a booming voice and a safe, protecting aura about him. However, it's very hard to keep up that act in front of the Devil himself, and it's even harder _not_ to cower like a child and whimper radically.

"Well, _good_, because I'm ready to give you the favor you owe me."

Oh dear God. The blood rushed to Dempsey's face and he tightened his lips noticeable. This wasn't going to be pleasant, and he knew it.

The Devil, recognizing his reluctance but knowing well he would have to accept, went on.

"You see, son, I'm going to have to resign from my place as the King. I have two children, and both are fit to take my place. But which one do I choose? Where one lacks, the other excels. Do you see my torment and conflict here? I'm going to need you to house them, as well as be the Game Master."

The Devil handed him a notebook. It was fairly simple, like the ones he bought at Staples. Not too conspicuous. He also handed him a gold ring, with a bright scarlet ruby at its center. It was beautiful, and was probably worth a fortune, especially since it came from the Devil himself.

"You choose the rules, you take away rules. This ring is capable of controlling my children to a certain extent, you'll figure that out once you try to use it. You may take rules or add rules in the notebook if you find it reasonable. I have already cancelled out the problem of school papers… Any that may come up. I have extraordinary powers, you know."

And with that, he was gone, leaving Dempsey alone.

Oh dear God.

How would he be able to explain this to Massie?

**Get it? (: I don't know if this makes 100% sense, D; If there's something you don't understand, just ask, yeah? ;D**


	3. you appear just like a dream to me

BY THE WAY GUYS. I'm going to be switching perspectives, as I'm using the first point of view for this story. So this is MASSIE BLOCK'S PERSPECTIVE.

Next chapter will be Derrick's.

Then Alicia's.

Then Dempsey's.

Then we start all over again, (: It won't be the same event over and over again, though the character may talk about the previous events that occurred in the chapter before. So that way you don't get bored, ;P

Read on, kiddies, :3

* * *

**RULES:**

• None of the children may kill a human or injure them beyond the Game Master's wishes. If they do so, they lose 2,000 points.

• The Game Master has the right to add a rule at any time. He also has the right to dismiss a rule if he sees fit.

• If their true identity is discovered, they forfeit the right to become the next ruler and the Game Master will be sent to hell for all eternity.

• The first to 10,000 points will be my new heir.

* * *

"Good morning!" I sang as I skipped into the kitchen, ready for school and perfectly cleaned up.

What I saw made me halt in my tracks. A girl. Impossibly beautiful, with the kind of face most girls and models and plastic surgery addicts dreamt about. She was a better looking version of Angelina Jolie with a mean glint in those eyes. As soon as I saw her, I knew I didn't like her. Why would she be with my brother? Not to be mean to Dempsey, but he isn't exactly the kind of guy who went out and picked up girls who were that pretty. Besides, she seemed too… evil to be with Dempsey, and he knew better than to socialize with a girl. Our situation made dating difficult and nearly impossible, with us having to save money and leaving no extra dollars to spend on movies and dinners at expensive restaurants.

"Who are you?" I demanded, narrowing my eyes.

I stared at her, waiting for an answer, waiting for her lips to move and explain herself. But while I got the introduction I wanted, it wasn't from the person I wanted it from. I turned around and found myself staring into the face of… Well, a man. A man who could possibly be the most beautiful man on Earth.

"Hello there. I don't suppose my sister and I have introduced ourselves, have we? That bitch over there is Alicia, my sister. And I," he paused as if to bask in the glory of his name, "am Derrick."

Ugh. How disgusting. He was good looking beyond hope too, and … Wow, he really was pretty. I stared at him with crinkled brows and a twisted mouth. He was cocky, that was obvious. When did they even get here? He had too many piercings, too many tattoos… Gross. They were going to be on his body forever, didn't he realize that? I grabbed a banana and started peeling, ignoring them. Ignoring Dempsey especially. Why didn't he tell me about this? Why hadn't he spoken up and explained yet?

"Look, Massie, don't be mad, please. The school dean told us he needed a place for these foreign exchange students to stay… We're getting money for this, and we're getting money to provide them with food and everything. This is a huge opportunity. They didn't give us a warning at all though, so I'm sorry about that. But I'm sorry, Massie…"

I never could stay mad at him for long.

"Yeah, little banshee, we're not going to cause you guys any trouble." Derrick was speaking again, slinging his arm over me now and making my naturally small frame seem even tinier. I slid out from his arm and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I don't like you. You and your sister aren't normal, and you guys are weird. But I'll support my brother because I trust him and I love him. Stay away from me," I sat down at the kitchen table and stared at it. I wasn't used to being so… bold. So mean.

"Ah, the lies we tell to those we love," I heard Alicia murmuring underneath her breath. I looked up so quickly my neck cracked, but I ignored the searing pain and continued to glare at her. I had been hoping to make her shrink back in fear, maybe even intimidation. Instead, she stared right back at me, a small smile on her lips, as if I was an amusing little game that may take a long time to play, but was easily beaten.

Oh, I don't like them at all. Something about them had rattled my nerves, and I wasn't in the mood to talk. The car crash was bad enough; it still made me shake at night. I had no idea what in the world happened, but I was alive, and that was all that mattered.

But their presence reminded me of… Well, of the car crash. I don't know why, and don't think I'm crazy, because I know they were never at the scene, but looking at them, the first thing I saw was Mom and Dad.

I must miss them too much, that's it.

I saw Daniel writing down in his school notebook. Already? Dang, he was getting ready quick. It wasn't even the first day of school! I stared at him curiously, wondering what he could be writing. He looked pretty upset, so he must not like Derrick or Alicia any more than I do. Absentmindedly, I glanced at the clock and gasped out loud at the time.

"Guys, we have twenty minutes to get to school. We have got to start moving!"

* * *

We were at the subway, and it had taken five minutes to take here, while it normally took two. Alicia and Derrick were slowing us down already, and it pissed me off. I refused to be late for school. But I forgot about their annoying presence when we reached the subway station, just like all my negative feelings did. Why? I don't really know. I'd always liked the subway station. Maybe because no one could tell who you were by looking at you. For all they know, I've had millions if parents because my parents were constantly divorcing. Yeah, that'd be nice. Except for the divorcing part. But the parents part? I'd love to have a mom and dad again.

"What the?! Why is this thing underground?!" I heard Derrick exclaiming behind me. I could feel my heart soften at his obvious fear, even though I know it's wrong. I turned my head to glance at him, as he was right beside me. He'd stayed by my side the whole time, and I don't know why.

He smelled _really_ good.

"It'll be alright. I was scared too, but I got used to it. I love the subway station now," I reassured him with a short laugh.

"Yeah? Well, it sure creeps me out. Aren't trains supposed to be underground?"

"This isn't a _train_, this is a subway! Don't worry about it."

"Why do you like this place anyway? Someone could die down here!"

"You can be anyone you want here," I said simply, forcing my eyes off of him and down at the ground. I don't know why I told him that significant detail about myself, a detail even Dempsey didn't know, but it was easy to do. It just came out of my mouth before I could stop it, and I didn't mind, really. I didn't exactly _like_ Derrick, but I felt comfortable around him.

But he was a player. I could tell that much from the cocky smile he'd shown me from the first time I laid my eyes on him, and the way he leaned just right to show off the tiniest bit of skin. It would drive a girl crazy.

Any girl but _me_. Forget his unforgettable green eyes. Forget the hair darker than my nightmares. Forget the healthy tan skin and…

Oh, just forget _him_. I've seen the girls fall so hard for players and intentionally pretend he hadn't dumped millions of girls in the past heartlessly. They pretended he wasn't a heartbreaker, pretended he didn't cheat on them every weekend with a gorgeous slut. It made me mad how ignorant they could be, and I refused to be one of those stupid girls whose life and self esteem revolved around guys. They were annoying, and they were so immature.

I'd been forced to grow up after my parents died. It's not my problem if they're unwilling to admit the cold hard facts.

Oh, Derrick was speaking.

"I've always liked the train for that reason, too. I don't ride trains a lot, I usually drive around, but when people look at me, they don't think I'm… Well, they can't guess at who I am and what kind of life I'm living in. All they see is a good looking man with enough charm to rule the world." He smiled toothily, and I laughed. I don't know why, but even if the statement sounded cocky on paper, his tone of voice suggested it was a joke.

Or maybe that's just my hormones talking.

"What do you want them to see when people look at you?" He asked me.

No one had asked me that before. I stared at him for a moment or two curiously, studying him. It was a question people normally wouldn't ask, but it came out of those lips so easily. I had always wanted to open myself up and reveal my true colors to someone, pour my heart out to them and tell them everything about myself.

Was Derrick that person? Could he be a friend, not just a foreign exchange student who had barged into my life without asking?

Well… Maybe.

"I want them to see… Massie Block. A girl who has the world but doesn't have a care in the world. A girl who has… who has _parents_. I want them to see a girl who's out every weekend and has tons of friends."

"You don't have friends?"

"Not one, other than Dempsey. It's kind of hard to relate to others when no one understands the crap you've been through, you know?"

Derrick smiled, a smile full of heartbreak and sorrow that it nearly broke my heart too. What had this boy gone through?

"I know what you mean."

And with those words, our conversation came to a stop, and we simply stood there, waiting for our subway station as people watched us.

What did they see?

Did they see Massie Block and Derrick Harrington, two people who were slowly creating a bond that started with one single proclamation of disbelief and fear?

Or did they see Massie Block and Derrick Harrington… Two people who could never be friends because of their differences?

I have a feeling that there's much I don't know about Derrick Harrington.

And I also have a feeling that I don't _want_ to know.

* * *

D; The last few paragraphs made me want to cry as I read them.

The stuff she says about girls who are so focused on guys… That's me talking, LOL. I hate girls like that. I can go ON AND ON venting, no joke.

Anywaaay. You likey? (:

Next chapter is coming up, on its waaay ~

ALSO, I know that in the Preview, it says: "I'd always liked the _train_ station." Made a mistake there, sorry, D;

**PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER:**

_What was it about her? She was just another girl, no one remarkable. She was beautiful, but that didn't matter. She was still another girl, and I knew plenty of beauties. The only love I know is the physical one, right? This feeling in my stomach means nothing. For the Devil's sake, I'm Derrick Harrington._

_Cocky._

_Gorgeous._

_And a heartbreaker at all times._

_And again, I desperately ask you: What is it about her?_


	4. i play the game to win

There are things about religion here that will probably piss you off.  
I'm trying to write from the perspective of one who's grown up with the Devil his whole life, and has been feed lies or truths, depending on your beliefs, by his father.  
I'll keep my own religion a secret. But just try to keep your mind open and don't hate on me, yeah? ;D

* * *

There are so many things I want to say, but they're caught in my throat. Why is that? I want to slap this girl next to me, this Massie, and I wanted to kiss her too. This passion, this overwhelming emotion was too much for me to handle. Why was I tolerating this? I stood there, wondering, waiting. For what?

To win this stupid competition.

For the stupid subway.

For this _stupid_ girl to get away from me and stop making me feel retarded. I could wrap her around my finger in a week tops. This girl should be at her knees after one conversation, really. Hell, just because she's beautiful doesn't mean she should be a challenge to earn. I didn't want anything to do with her, for fear of failing in my attempts to win her favor. But… What kind of guy denies a challenge? Especially when you're the Devil's son and you've inherited his love of mischief, games, and anything you can't have.

Yeah, that's me. Derrick Harrington, son of Lucifer and… Well, I don't know who my mother is, actually. He kept it a secret from both me and my bitch of a sister Alicia. All I know is that she died after giving birth to us. That's what my dad said, and even though my dad may be the Devil, he would never lie to us about our mom.

At least, I hoped not.

The thing is, you can never trust my dad 100% on what he says. He's not _all_ that bad, he's just eager to play a fun game with death as the punishment for losing. He's cruel and he doesn't give a shit about much, but he's still my dad, so don't you dare go off talking crap about him. Try it, and see what I'll do to you.

That's why I don't get along with religious people so much. If they're a genuine whatever they are, then they'll notice something off about Alicia and me right away. Why? I don't know. God _is_ real, he's just a stuck up, conceited jerk who's way too clingy about humans and demands their whole life. My dad? He's not that bad. He lets you live life the way you want it, and God says the punishment is hell.

Hell isn't that bad, honestly! I'm not allowed to tell you much, but you're going to have to take my word for it. Would a devil's son lie to you?

Don't answer that.

"First period, English Honors… What the hell, Honor classes? I'm really not that smart," I complained to my sister as I walked towards our first class. First period was the only class we shared, we soon learned when we scanned the schedules we got from a sweet old lady who really seemed to care about how we were going to get by during our school year. After all, we "transferred" to this school in "the middle of the school year!" How were we _ever_ going to make friends?

Easily, I answered my own question as I waltzed into the classroom with enough charm to suffocate Prince Charming and saw Massie Block. I liked her, no doubt. I don't know about _love_, but she was extremely charming in her own awkward, timid way. I could see myself loving her. The negative feelings were gone now, after beating myself up over feeling so overwhelmed around her.

All that was left was attraction and chemistry and an electric shock that I felt coursing through my body as I took the nearest empty seat in the back.

Right next to Massie Block.

"Hey there," I whispered, leaning towards her and smiling, "You're in English Honors too?"

She looked at me with something close to disdain but not quite. Irritation was the word I'm looking for.

"Stop talking, she's explaining the assignment. You came in super late," she snapped at me in hushed tones, turning her head back to the front of the room as she spoke. She didn't even look at me! I wanted to snap at her, tell her to look me in the eye and tell me off again, because I'm _Derrick Harrington._ Just look at me, and you'll fall in love with me.

"Your assignment is to write a poem. A poem to express your feelings, anything. I'm giving you freedom on this one assignment, and I expect above and beyond my usual standards. You have the rest of the class to work on it. Go."

A poem? Easy enough. My rhymes were frail and my vocabulary simple, but I had much to say. I started writing immediately.

_Some people think they know me  
But in reality, they don't.  
They haven't seen the best of me,  
The me nobody knows._

_The side that wants to beat you up,  
the side trustworthy and true.  
The side that actually gives a damn,  
the side that will listen to you._

_The side that shines with brilliance,  
the side that comforts and weeps.  
The side painted with unknown colors,  
the side who isn't a creep._

_The side that longs for love,  
the side that longs for you.  
The side that nobody knows about  
Is hoping you feel that way too._

_You see, the world's a game,  
And I play the game to win.  
And I pray that you will forgive me  
For loving you is a sin._

I read it over and over again, satisfied with my work. I liked it.

"Can I read yours? And you read mine. I need someone to edit," Massie whispered over to me. I turned to look her in the eye, smiled, and nodded. What else could I do? Of course I wanted to see the depths of her heart, the creation she's made.

_This world is all a lie.  
The lie all but a game.  
Some play the game to win,  
some play the game for fame._

_Some play the game to be entertained  
some play the game, cheat, and regret.  
Some play the game to remember.  
But I? I play to forget._

_I play to run away from my heart  
I play to run away from my past.  
I play to focus on nothing  
I play for what I can't grasp._

_You may read this and laugh  
or maybe you've felt what I feel.  
But tell me, oh tell me, I beg you,  
Is a real love really for real?_

I stared down at this, the piece of her heart she'd just shown to me. We'd written about similar things, our writing even similar. Is this just a coincidence? I stared at her, and she stared back. I wondered what she was thinking. She blinked at me, wide-eyed, and began to write down her commentary on the piece of paper.

I did the same.

_I loved your poem,_ I wrote, _and I know exactly how you feel.  
Oh, by the way… Real love is really for real._

I handed my piece of paper to her and got my paper back from her. Hands touch. Eyes meet. Sudden silence… Oh, God, wasn't that a song from Wicked? I looked away quickly, and so did she. This was too corny, too much like a movie.

_I'd like to get to know that side of you._

My eyes became glued to my paper. Yes. I'd like it if she got to know that side of me too. I shifted my gaze towards her, shyly even, and found that she was still gazing at me, her eyes intense and deep. We were caught, caught in the fire of our gazes and caught in the trap of attraction.

Was it just me who felt this way? I found my answer when she looked away quickly, her eyebrows furrowed in an angry expression. Obviously, she felt differently. She was good at resisting my charms, my attempts to win her heart…

Oh, dammit, why didn't it work? What was it about her? She was just another girl, no one remarkable. She was beautiful, but that didn't matter. She was still another girl, and I knew plenty of beauties. The only love I know is the physical one, right? This feeling in my stomach means nothing. For the Devil's sake, I'm Derrick Harrington.

Cocky.

Gorgeous.

And a heartbreaker at all times.

And again, I desperately ask you: What is it about her?

* * *

Guys. It's getting hard to write in first point of view, /:  
Would you guys be TERRIBLY ANGRY if I started writing in third point of view?  
Sorry it's so shooort, I promise I'll make it up to you guys.

The poems are MINE, guys. I wrote them. I know I'm not good, but that still doesn't mean you can use them on a school assignment and claim it as your own, (:  
Ahah, just kidding, :D

How would you guys feel about me writing a little series of poems for each character of Clique? I got one of Massie done, and a comedy of Alicia. But Alicia's is likee.. PG-13, sooo. Any suggestions? Should I just rate it T? /;


	5. overachiever

Oh my goodness, this chapter was so easy to write because Alicia and I are so similar, :D Except I have firephobia, my dad's not the Devil, I don't have a twin named Derrick, and … Well, you know.  
We're both very bitchy, though. I like it.

* * *

From the looks of that Massie girl, it's easy to tell that she doesn't like Derrick right now.

But trust me, she will eventually. I rolled my eyes when I saw my brother race to sit by Massie, grinning like the lovestruck idiot he is. I see this every time he sees a new girl, one who either has beauty that surpasses the other girls or simply stands out to him. It was Massie Block's turn, and there hadn't been one time where his victim had turned him down after a few sweet gestures and dazzling smiles. She wasn't any different than the rest, and I hadn't worked my butt off to save their ugly little hearts from breaking; why should I change my ways for this girl?

Granted, I had never seen my brother go after a girl who was the sister and most precious person to the Game Master, the one who holds our future and potential as the new Devil in his hands. But does that make any difference? Derrick loves a challenge, and he's a master at this game he plays.

Why do we even grace the mortal world with our presence anyway? I much rather prefer the fiery pits of home. I miss the screams and cries and sobs of those who were smart enough to avoid God. Sure, they ended up in hell, but it was easier than giving up the delicious pleasures of the world. That's probably just me talking, since I don't get affected by anything in hell at all, obviously. The Devil plays favorites when he can, you know. What else is to be expected?

"Hey," a voice beside me whispered. A male voice. I turned my head casually to give this guy a once-over and decided quickly he wasn't worth my time. White teeth, dark hair, and fucked up eyes. No guy was worth my time. Besides, I had no _time_ to be social and have boyfriends like my brother. I intend to be just like my father, and I'm going to do anything I can to get it.

"What do you want?" I said in the usual monotone voice I used around people I refused to be bothered with.

He smiled anyway.

"You're new here, right? I could show you around."

"Uh. No thanks."

"I think you could use some help. This is one big school, and I don't think your brother is going to be much help." The two of us looked back and saw Massie and Derrick staring into each other's eyes, and he moved his gaze away from them almost as quickly as I did. Guess he didn't like the lovey dovey shit either.

"Yeah, you're probably right," I found myself saying, to my utter shock, "I guess I could give it a go. Meet me here at break."

"It's a deal," He grinned and stood up seconds before the bell rang. Good timing. I watched him walk out the door, my butt still glued to the chair. Massie and Derrick left. They obviously didn't care. I ignored the uncomfortable pang in my stomach and kept my eyes on the boy's back until I couldn't see it anymore.

And then I smiled.

* * *

"Hey, you actually showed up!"

I looked up from my World History AP textbook to see the boy who sat beside me in English Honors. I snapped the book shut and nodded my head. "Yep. My World History AP class is right across the hall," I motioned towards the door and slid the textbook underneath my arm to hold it more comfortable.

"English Honors _and_ World History AP, huh? Overachiever, maybe?" He teased. God, was that grin of his _glued to his mouth?_ It was a little annoying, to be around someone to optimistic and bright. He was probably one of those idealistic types, and I couldn't _stand_ the idealistic type.

"No, I'm just smart enough to choose classes that _aren't_ too easy for me. I'm disappointed with your 'Honor' classes, they're not challenging at all," I fired at him.

He laughed and raised his eyebrows at me. "Pardonnez-moi, mais ces classes sont difficiles."

I sniffed haughtily. "You speak French, huh? "Je suis désolé de dire que vous avez tort, monsieur."

"Let's stop with the French, it's my least favorite class," He said cheerfully. "So, do you still need my help?"

I looked around. "No. But I decided not to be a bitch and allow you to lead me around. You aren't doing shit right now, so I think I'm going to leave."

"Oh, and you're not being a bitch now?" His voice was hard now. Cold, even. I looked up at him suddenly, realizing I'd been keeping my eyes over my shoulder, as if I was too 'cool' to even look him in the eye. Rude, but it was a habit. "You can leave, you know. I was trying to be nice. But _obviously_, you don't appreciate anything nice anyone's tried to do for you, to make you feel welcome. And you know what? I'm sick of not being appreciated for everything I do. I'm sick of being underappreciated, underestimated, under_everything_."

"Oh, so you think you deserve to be appreciated? How about being humble, huh? Stop demanding for attention. Do you expect everyone to bow at your feet for small nothings that you should be doing to _everyone_? Not just new people, and not just to me. I don't see you being nice to everyone else. I think you need a reality check," I shot back at him, irritated at being spoken to in the way he did. Seriously, who talks to the Devil's daughter like that?

We stared at each other. We didn't move, not even after the bell rang. We should have, but we just stood there. Motionless. People stared and wondered what was going on, but they didn't interrupt. Good idea. What was going on right now? What was this feeling? I didn't know, and I didn't care. I was lost in those fucked up eyes of his, in his pale skin and his dark hair and the way he was suddenly leaning in closer…

Leaning in closer?!

I tried to move my hands up to shove him back, but I couldn't. Seriously, I couldn't! They were frozen in place. Like they _didn't_ want to stop him. I wanted to stop him, but it was all my hands' fault! I swear! Don't you believe me? Seriously, I wouldn't lie to y-

And we were kissing. His lips were soft. I closed my eyes and stood there. Unmoving, while his hands slid beneath my leather jacket and pulled me closer to him. Our bodies fit so well together…

And all too soon, our passionate exchange was… Over.

Not like that's a bad thing. It's a _good _thing!

"You know, you never did tell me your name," I said smoothly, tucking a few strands of loose hair back behind my ear.

He brought the hair back from behind my arm to in front of them, framing my face, with a graceful, swift move of his hand.

"Cam. Cam Fisher. Yours would be?"

"Alicia Harrington."

"Pleased to meet you, Alicia Harrington."

"I can't say I feel the same, Cam Fisher."

He laughed for a long, long time, and at first, I stared at him. Appalled. Shocked. Unnerved. Uncomfortable at his sudden laughter. Why was he even laughing?

The why didn't matter, I guess, because soon enough…

I was laughing with him.

* * *

UGH, I DIDN'T INTEND ON GIVING ALICIA A BOYFRIEND, AND I WANTED TO MAKE YOU GUYS WAIT FOR THIS CHAPTER, ):

But it turned out looong, and I'M SO PROUD OF IT, 3 I love Cam Fisher. WHY DID I PUT HIM WITH A HO? ): Oh well. Sorry Camm ~ 3  
Hmm. REVIEW, :D


	6. i already am

**RULES ADDED BY DEMPSEY BLOCK:**

I stared down at the words I'd just written into the notebook the Devil himself had given to me minutes after second period had ended. _If you are sent out of a classroom or to the principal's office, 30 points will be deducted._ 30 points is good, right? Not too much, not too little? Goddammit, I'm the wrong person for this job! I wanted to throw this notebook to the ground and curse its name to Heaven, because it'd be _fine_ if it went to Hell, obviously. Why me?

Why me?

Isn't that the question we all ask ourselves? We all feel it, anyway. Why us? We didn't do anything wrong. Didn't you 'reap what you sow'? Life isn't fair. It really isn't. I kept my eyes on the notebook. I could sit for hours like this and not move at all, with the exception of the blinking of my eyes and the slight adjusting of my position. It was easy for me. I'd done this for hours after the death of my family, just staring off into space.

Well… The death of my parents. Massie was alive, thanks to the Devil.

And she was worth all this. Because you see, Massie's my _sister_, and I _love_ her. Understand? The family bond is so important to be, so extremely important and strong and wonderful. Nobody's felt as strongly about family as I do. Oh, sure, of course I fought with my family sometimes, who doesn't? I'm your typical teenager, aren't I?

I'm eighteen now, practically an adult. Senior year. I was going off to college soon.

Oh my God, I'm going off to college soon. What's going to happen to Massie? I bit down on my lip and stifled a cry of frustration. I'd been doing a damn good job, when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Hey, stranger. Already pissed off?" Soft. Lilting.

_Female._

Surprising, right? Me, Dempsey Block, being teased by a girl? Hell yeah. Now shut up, because I have a life. I have friends. Or rather, a friend. Claire Lyons and I are best friends, the very _best_ of friends. I'm also in love with her, but I'd never let anyone know.

You see, Claire and I are the only seniors at this school mature enough to realize that life isn't about partying or fun or even schoolwork. It's about survival. It's about fight. It's about working your ass off to get what you want and what you so desperately need. You know how _I_ discovered this, but you don't know Claire's story. I'll tell you her story. She could tell you herself, but she makes everything sound so different when she does. She twists and manipulates her words and her story until it doesn't seem so bad after all.

Not many people can pretend cancer isn't that big of a deal.

Yeah, you read it right. Claire Lyons has cancer. Breast cancer. She does the whole walking shit thing, and I do it with her.

Because of her.

_For _her.

What would I do without the love of my life? That's what Claire is: the love of my life. The two of us understand each other in ways that are almost impossible, and we just don't need words to communicate. We're perfect for each other, and Claire knows it, too. The only reason we're not actually getting together is because she's sick.

This isn't wishful thinking, people. Claire and I have talked about our relationship, because we're wise and smart enough to know that there's no use in waiting around for some conversation that isn't going to happen if you don't have the guts to start it.

You must think I'm an angry person.

And you know what? I am.

"Yeah, pretty much. As usual," I said, lifting my eyes from the notebook to turn around and smile gently at Claire. She took the seat next to me, and I snapped the notebook shut discreetly. She didn't notice, thank God.

"Yeah."

This is what I'm talking about. We don't need to fill up our silences with meaningless chatter, with things that don't matter at all. I'm comfortable with silence. So is she. She's used to it.

Silence is all she has. Silence. Wait. Death. Sickness. They all seem to go in hand, don't they? She goes to the hospital almost every day after school, and gets out at around dinner time. The time we spend together is usually at school, unless it's a special occasion.

"How was your mom today?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, the usual. Bitching about how the world is wrong to 'let' cancer happen to me, when she can't stop it. Bitching about how I shouldn't go to school today, as if I don't need an education because I'm going to die."

We were quiet, because the two of us knew that she _didn't_ need an education for that exact reason. But neither of us said it out loud. Never. The closest we came to it was Claire saying, "The only reason I come to school is for you." Her saying that felt nice.

_Really_ nice.

"How are _you_ today?" I asked softly.

"I'm fighting, Dempsey," Claire answered even quieter than I was, "I'm fighting for my life, and it's so… Tiring."

"I bet," I murmured, carefully placing my arm around her and rubbing her shoulder. She leaned into me, like she always did, like she was used to. Like I was used to.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For just being you."

I smirked.

"I'm not going anywhere, you bitch. So get used to me and my pretty face."

Claire laughed, loud and rambunctious.

"I already am."


	7. baby, there's a shark in the water

Lunch was a great time to think, especially if you're me, don't eat at school, and just sit against a random wall.

As of today, I was thinking about my parents, no surprise. And their funeral.

You know what I hate about funerals? Everyone tells you they're sorry for your loss.

Loss? I didn't lose anything, or anyone. My parents aren't 'lost.' They're gone. I can't find them again, and I never will. I think about them every day, and that gives me absolutely no hope. I was watching an episode of Avatar: The Last Airbender for the memories of the precious childhood I still cherished and longed for, when I heard a man saying, "Time is an illusion. Death is an illusion." Immediately, I started to cry. Dempsey found me sobbing inconsolably on the couch, and instead of talking to me, he just sat beside me. His arms embracing me, protecting me from the world and its sorrows.

But he couldn't protect me forever. He was going off to college soon, and I had to somehow live on my own. I was scared to _death, _but I wasn't going to let my big brother give up his dreams of a successful future for me. He deserved much more than I could give him.

"What are you thinking about, little banshee?" Derrick asked, sitting beside me and throwing his arm around my shoulder as he'd done the first night we'd met. Ugh. He'd been a great friend at the train station, and in English class, _and_ in Math class. But really? This was too much.

"Why are you so full of yourself?" I challenged, glaring at him.

And suddenly, his face was too… too honest and heartbroken. I wanted to look away, but my eyes were locked in place, and I couldn't find the key.

"Because if I'm not full of myself," he whispered, "I couldn't go on."

I didn't understand, but I did know one thing.

That day, dear reader, was the day I fell in love with him.

Not that I knew it back then, of course. I simply looked at it as a new way of viewing Derrick. I began to sympathize. Empathize. It was the turning point of our friendship, and even though I knew something different had happened, I had refused to admit the truth. Because even though love is such a cliché word, you can't deny it when it's there.

I was a fool, denying it then.

"I'm sorry," I murmured as I shifted my gaze to my feet.

"No you aren't," Derrick said, his voice full of amusement, "but that's alright. I wouldn't expect more of you."

I snapped then, just like before.

"Don't talk back to me. Don't doubt me. I mean every single thing I say, so don't you _dare_ challenge my word. It's the most important thing to me."

"Oh, really?" Derrick was closer to me now, our noses nearly touching. "I refuse to believe that. What about the train station? You want to lie to people, make them think of you as someone better than you are. How can you explain that?"

I can't believe he's using that against me!

"That's different. I'm not using my words. Besides, it's just… hope. Okay?"

"Ah, hope." Derrick backed off, leaning against the wall. "But really, you still want to trick them. Isn't that true?"

"No!" I protested, "That's not true at all!"

He leaned into me again, this time so close I could taste his breath. "You can't change my mind when I make it up. Besides, I really _don't_ care. You're a much more interesting person as you are, anyway. What you want others to think of you is a total waste of time."

I was quiet before I spoke again. "What about you? You wanted people to look at you differently."

With a smirk, Derrick said, "True that, banshee. I never said that I didn't do it, too. I'm simply wise enough to know that it's not right. Self-esteem, confidence in yourself, blahblahblah. It's all a bunch of clichéd, overused saying, but they do have truth to them. You need to love yourself before you can love others."

After that, we didn't talk.

We just… sat. Staring at each other. What did I see in those eyes now? What did other eyes see?

Before answering, though, I made a decision. I wouldn't care anymore. I wouldn't think about the other eyes. Only mine.

… And Derrick's.

* * *

Oh my goodness, _finally_ ! Sorry for such a long wait for the update. I needed to start the chapter so I could really get into it. I originally thought it would be tedious and annoying, but it actually came very easily. Erased a couple of really good paragraphs to get it right, but… I'll save those for later, :3


End file.
